Gundam Wing Love
by melanie-melsaki
Summary: Les couple sont les suivants : 01R, 02H, 03C, 04D, 05S et NM benez lire et donnez votre avis


Couple : 01 R , 02 H , 03 C , 04 D , 05 S et N M

Relena , Heero se retrouve enfin !

Sur la terre une jeune femme blonde au yeux bleu ,du doux nom de Relena est assise sur un grand fauteuil écoutant une musique à la fois triste et douce .

Elle se rappelle de ses aventures passer avec ses ami(e)s , dont elle en a aimée un . Lui pilote du Gundam Wing appelle par ses ennemis 01 et par c'est amie Heero , Elle ne la plus revue depuis 1 ans après que la guerre et enfin fini .

Sur la colonie L1

Un homme de dos regarde son ordinateur il est très séduisant ses cheveux son brun en bataille il a un peu grandit et a un peu de muscles .

Ses cette homme que Relena est tombe amoureuse , vous pensez sûrement qu'il ne l'aime pas et beh non détrompez vous lui aussi il l'aime sur son ordinateur il ne regarde pas des chose bizarre sur la guerre, non il regarde les dernière vidéo et photo que Réléna Peacecraft Reine de Sank a fait parlant sur la liberté des hommes , des femmes et des enfants , il sourit heureux et fière de lui . Soudain la radio s'allume et on entend une musique la mêm que celle de Relena

La musique c'est Michishirube ( musique de D.N Angel a la fin de l'épisode 26 )

Tomorrow never knows Dakedo ima Mayoi wa nai sa

Hare wataru sora ni mayou Tsubasa no youni Sayonara... Arigatou...

Rélena Commence a pleurer elle se demande pourquoi elle ne peut plus revoir l'homme qu'elle aime . Elle trouve que le destin et horrible

Kimi ga ita kara Mirai eto tsuzuku michi Aruki daseru kanarazu

My dreams come true Shinjiteru...

Heero lui il ne pleure pas mais il a un visage triste , depuis maintenant 1 ans il n'a plus revu son âme soeur .

Look into my eyes Kanashimi no Namida wo koete

Yasashisa wo mitsuketa yo Kibou no ka ni soshite Sun will shine Boku wa boku ni natte yuku

Les fleurs de cerisier tombe des arbres pour commencer une danse magnifique que font toute les fleurs avant de s'ecraser par terre .

Meguru toki no naka de My wish come true Kimi ni ai ni yuku kara

Here there everywhere I feel...

Heero ne peut plus continuer a vivre comme sa il prends son Gundam et va sur la terre rejoindre sa bien aimée il a enfin pris une décision qui pourrais changer leur vis a tous les deux et a jamais .

Il dépose son gundam quelque part ou personne pourras le retrouver Il court il sait qu'il na pas beaucoup de temps .

Après 10 minutes de course il arrive enfin a sa destinations . La maison si grande et belle et devant ses magnifiques yeux bleu .

Il avance mais un garde ne veut pas le laisser passer .

Il se retourne et son coeur manque un battement il la voit elle sont amour , sa fleur celle qui lui a vole son coeur .

Relena est surprise de le voir elle commence a pleurer, et coure vers lui car il a sourit doucement remplis d'amour elle sait quelle peut avoir confiance en elle est a fond .

Relena saute dans ses bras enfin heureuse de revoir l'homme de ses rêves lui qui a peuple ses nuit comme ses journée

Il fait le premier pas et l'embrasse lui montrant tous son amours et essaye de récupérer le temps perdu avec se baiser mais il sait qu'il devra faire quelque chose plus tard mais pour l'instant il ne pense que au présent pas au futur de toute façon il a encore le temps .

Après se baiser innocent ils se lâchent enfin se regardant dans les yeux . Lui , lui montrant tous l'amour qu'il a pour elle et Relena toute sa joie de l'avoir enfin revu

Réléna murmura-t-il enfin

Heero dit-elle aussi d'une vois douce et faible

Je t'aime dit-ils en même temps

Et il se ré embrassa ne remarquant pas les Photographe et les journaliste . Car il profiter de leur bisous .

Quelque minutes plus tard

Il se décollèrent enfin et rentrent enfin chez eux dans leur nouvelles maison main dans la main au dessus de la Lune qui brille de mille feux heureuse de voir enfin se couple se retrouver après temps de souffrance et de peine .

Sur la Colonie de la L2

On montrait une vidéo de Réléna et Heero entrain de s'embrasser

On entends deux vois

ENFIN il la embrasser c'est pas trop tôt

DUO IL Y A TON FILS QUI FAIT ENCORE DES SIENNES cria-une femme énerver

OUI ma HILDE mon coeur .

Et oui Duo et Hilde on eu un petit garçon qu'il ont nomme Yourai .

Personne ne le sait qu'il sont ensemble mais ça c'est une autre histoire et vous pourriez la lire très bientôt dans mon prochain chapitre alors a très bientôt ...

Et la même musique recommença a chanter

Tomorrow never knows Dakedo ima Mayoi wa nai sa

Hare wataru sora ni mayou Tsubasa no youni Sayonara... Arigatou...

Kimi ga ita kara Mirai eto tsuzuku michi Aruki daseru kanarazu

My dreams come true Shinjiteru...

Look into my eyes Kanashimi no Namida wo koete

Yasashisa wo mitsuketa yo Kibou no ka ni soshite Sun will shine Boku wa boku ni natte yuku

Meguru toki no naka de My wish come true Kimi ni ai ni yuku kara

Here there everywhere I feel...

Et voila mon nouveau fanfic je l'ai fait aujourd'hui alors comment lavez vous trouvez bien j'espère pour le prochain sa sera l'histoire de Duo et Hilde

J'ai fait un autre fic mais sur Hp sur un personnage que j'ai inventer aller faire un tour sa serai sympa

Bisous Melsaki , Mimi , Mélanie ou SakuraLove .

J'embrasse tout les auteurs 


End file.
